Characters
Throughout the plot of PTD, several characters make themselves known. Main Characters Protagonists 'Ash Ketchum (Red)' Ash is the current Pokémon Master. He has a long-running rivalry with Gary Oak . He has somehow angered the legendary birds and loses his Pikachu while fleeing them. When he arrives in Cerulean City, he reveals that he is married to Misty. When he realizes that Misty is under some kind of mind control, he attempts to capture the Kyogre with a Master Ball. He is shown to be a powerful trainer while challenging Mewthree. It is told that Mewthree has controlled Ash Ketchum. 'Gary Oak (Blue)' Gary is the grandson of Professor Oak . Has a long-running rivalry with Ash Ketchum . In the first level (Oak's Lab) he uses his Blastoise to help defend against the Rattata sent by Team Rocket. He is given the task of locating Ash so that he can help if the offensive continues. He later finds Ash fleeing from the legendary birds and takes it upon himself to fight them with his trusty Fearow and Alakazam. He's cocky and likes to use phrases like "Smell Ya Later." He is also the Gym Leader of Viridian City. He orders an evacuation of the city while he is gone. 'Joey' Joey is first seen as an innocent trainer singing the Pokémon theme song and walking along Route 2 before he is ambushed by Jessie and James . They brainwash him with a Drowzee and he attacks the player with his Pidgey. After he is defeated and returns to normal, he decides to join the player in his quest. He captures an injured Rattata and attempts to capture a Beedrill but instead is captured in the struggle and disappears. He is later shown to have joined Team Rocket. After being rescued, he captures a Pikachu. He is a fan of Ash and idolizes him when he appears in Cerulean Gym, and is amazed by his possession of the Master Ball. 'Maruto' Maruto is an odd challenger first seen at Cerulean Gym, where he loses to Misty. He has a rivalry with Joey. He often ends sentences with "BELIEVE IT!" In Vermillion City, he fights with his Poliwhirl against Joey's Charmeleon , but the battle is interrupted by Team Rocket. In Pokémon Tower 2 you and Joey see him on the ground and you must protect him against wild Pokémon and a giant Snorlax. He turns out to be Sabrina in disguise, in an attempt to infiltrate Saffron City. Later on when you arrive at Fuschia City, you fight Janine, and after defeating Janine learn that Maruto was mind controlled by Mewthree to be a spy in Fuchsia; after falling in love with the city's ninja style he broke free of the mind control 'Mewtwo' Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by humans. He was full of rage and sought only to destroy until Ash was able to make him realize the evil of his ways and changed him to the good side. Mewtwo is seen teleporting the player into Pewter Gym to rescue Joey. He disappears to leave you to challenge Brock . He then attacks you at Saffron City , under mind control by Mewthree . 'Team Rocket' Team Rocket is a crime syndicate led by Giovanni . They are currently working against Mewthree, assisting the player. The current confirmed members are: 1. You 2. Joey 3. Jessie 4. James 5. Tom 6. Jerry 7. Giovanni 8. Meowth The reason for Tom and Jerry stealing Pokémon in the Vermillion City level is never stated, although they may be under Mewthree's mind control. Antagonists 'Brock' Brock is the gym leader of Pewter City. When he first appears, Team Rocket is shown giving him rare candies to feed to his Onix. After the player defeats him, he claims that he was only pretending to be evil so that he could use the rare candies to make his Onix strong enough to liberate his family from Mt. Moon. The player helps to fend off wild Pokémon as he enters the cave, only to ambush the player and attack with multiple evolved and wild Pokémon. After he is again defeated, he is trapped inside the cave. He is rescued by a wild Abra that was accidentally triggered by Joey. 'Mewthree' The General is another (shiny) Mewtwo (known as Mewthree in Lavender Town). Mewthree was made in the same lab as Mewtwo and escaped when Mewtwo destroyed it. His makers planned to destroy him because he would not listen to them. Mewthree was seen defeating Ash's Tauros and preparing to use Selfdestruct on Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard after they destroy his substitute. The good Mewtwo arrives only to be caught by Brock in Ash's stolen Master Ball after falling prey to a hoax set up by Mewthree. Category:Characters